


【贺红】星河独角兽

by Joey_KAFKA



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_KAFKA/pseuds/Joey_KAFKA
Summary: *鸽子不配过喜鹊的节日，这次搞abo*由阿先的七夕图衍生，私设成山，ooc*结婚第三年的A&O*十分之上头注意避雷，这车的主旨是搞笑真的*鎏金七彩爱液胶囊梗，放进去肠液融化外壳就会变成亮亮的液体*作者搞香水上头，信息素味道复杂警告





	【贺红】星河独角兽

窗外的天空逐渐由湖水绿转变为了深海蓝，在雾霭中漂浮了一日的城市沉沉陷入夜幕。

从下午开始便处于放假状态的莫关山此刻洗完了澡，正浑身冒热气地坐在客厅的软垫上，百无聊赖地拿起手机打开了某款5v5手机游戏。

打开之前他还看了眼挂在墙上的钟，七点差一刻。

啧，怎么还这么早。

他只套了一条长裤，上半身蜜色的肌肤裸露在空气中，却没有被稍冷的空气所感染，空调呼出的冷气也完全无法影响到他半分。

后脖子上变凉了的水珠顺着肌理滑落下去，擦过干燥温暖的皮肤，一路滚落到裤腰，在白色的布料上洇湿了一小块深色。

看着匹配战局的秒数开始跳动着增加，莫关山打了个哈欠，随着小腹处偶尔窜上的热流眯了眯眼睛，时钟走动的声音透过手机游戏的bgm逐渐清晰地传进他的耳朵里。

他身上开始散发出一种若有若无的懒散气息，室内暖黄的灯光助长了这种慵懒，直到连家具也染上了某种醇厚的味道，莫关山匹配完成进入了角色选择，他随手点了个辅助英雄，按下了准备按键。

要说他为什么放假？答案再明显不过了。发情期撞上七夕情人节，“保不齐会是你们的第二次浪漫蜜月！”回忆起上午下班前同事的揶揄，莫关山微微红了耳根，不过他或许更愿意把这归结于大脑中越来越难以抑制的发情热。

他呼出一口热气，又抬头看了看时钟，时针堪堪过去一格，他有些害怕自己不能坚持到秘密计划开始了。

该死的，某个狗鸡为什么还不回来？

彼时，他远在两个街口外的法定丈夫正跻身下班高峰期的拥堵路段，贺天衔着烟望着两边窗外水泄不通的车潮，烦躁地用手轻敲着方向盘。

尼古丁烧焦的涩苦味儿漫进嘴里，却丝毫不能缓解这种烦闷。

开玩笑，光是想一想他可爱的小Omega在家苦苦等不到他而流泪的模样他就恨不得把正在燃烧的烟头都嚼碎了吃下去。

他单手解下领带扔进后座，同时解开了领口的扣子，接着回忆起半小时前忽然扑向他试图色诱却被狠狠推开就地革职的助理，于是又嗅了嗅衣领上残留的香水味，是栀子花混合了清甜的柠檬香。

什么鬼味儿。

他在烟灰盒里熄灭了烟头，一边按下车窗一边伸手打开了副驾驶座前面的抽屉，里面放着一个毛玻璃金属盖的扁瓶，乍看是某知名品牌的香水，但……

贺天往空气里喷了两下，混合着些许汗味的Omega信息素在车厢里弥漫开来，这是二月份莫关山送给他的体液色情小礼物——结婚第三年的小夫妻想找些刺激怎么样都不为过，不是吗？

贺天轻嗅着空气里柑橘混着牛乳的味道，下腹隐隐有些发热，脑子里开始幻想起此刻家里的情形，但他又发觉似乎还是缺少了些什么，一些能让他失去理智的勾引和温度。

发动机于是在红灯结束之际被踩出了嘶哑的惨叫，可怜的轿车惊险地擦过拥挤的车流，最后由轮胎一声不吭地咽下水泥地面急刹的苦。

贺天几乎是迫不及待地奔上楼，打开了房门——

浓郁的Omega信息素宛如无数无形的触手缠上他的五感，胡椒玫瑰裹着柑橘牛奶刺激着感官，再然后用柔软包裹欲望，室内昏黄的灯光又把这份撩拨渲染到极致……

——纵火般的邀请……操了，他还是这么辣。

贺天反手锁上门快步走向了落地窗前站着的那个人影，源源不断的、让他着迷上瘾的味道正从这个人身上散发出来，逐渐让他胯下的那一根涨大、发硬，而罪魁祸首却仿佛刚刚才察觉到他的靠近。

“哎，你还知道回来啊。”莫关山说话时的鼻音和沙哑暴露了他的状态绝对没有他话里表现的那么好，然而他却像铁了心打算不搭理贺天，视线集中在手里的荧光屏上。

贺天低下头看见他给射手套了一个加速，随后屏幕上方跳出了双杀。

他不禁笑了笑，鼻翼喷洒的呼吸落到了前面的人赤裸的肩膀上，下身又硬又热的某处状似无意蹭上面前人的臀部，莫关山因此肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，可他仍不打算分给贺天一点点视线。

贺天看着人越来越红的可爱耳根，情不自禁地舔吻了上去，同时几根手指抚在莫关山光滑的腰侧，慢慢向下探入运动裤的裤沿。

“他的头发上有刚洗过的椰奶香气，很衬他的信息素……他的皮肤真热，为什么他现在还能站着？”贺天愈加升温的脑袋里一边胡乱想着一边控制着肢体从莫关山的后脑勺逐渐吻向后颈的腺体，然而莫关山发烫的手却顶着他的脑门把他向后一推：“别碍事，我刚开一把呢。”

放肆，太放肆了，敢问谁家的Omega敢在发情期这样对待自己的Alpha？贺天郁闷地望着莫关山泛红的后颈皮肤，开始思考自己从哪个部位吃起可以完整地品尝这瓶柑橘牛奶。

然而实际上，莫关山已经是非常勉强地站立了，从贺天打开房门的那一刻开始，雪松和淡淡的茉莉香就将他的情热完全地挑动起来，不单单只是前端难以忍耐了，他同时感到双膝发软，某种灼热的液体忽然汹涌地滑下难以启齿的部位，而现下，贺天站在他的身后，他身上强势的伏特加味儿让他觉得脸颊更烫，湿热的吻从耳朵爬上肩膀，皮肤克制不住地战栗，视野变得模糊，手颤抖得连拿住手机都变成一个问题。

可是一想到自己精心准备的小惊喜，他又勉强抽出理智稳稳地站着。

“哦？是吗？”贺天果然生气了，他湿滑的舌头落上莫关山敏感的腺体，在上面反复舔吻后浅浅地咬了上去。

“呜嗯……”脆弱的腺体被咬破，莫关山再难维持站立，手上的手机哐地滑落在地他却无暇多顾，浓烈的酒注入醇香的牛奶，在他眼前制造了短暂的昏黑，他向后软倒进贺天怀里，后背贴上了贺天发热的胸膛，两片胸肌从衬衫狭小的开口中间传递来热度。

莫关山难耐地扭动起来，蹭着贺天所有裸露的地方，反手不太顺畅地扒开Alpha的裤链与高级内裤，发情期使他格外地渴望肌肤接触。然而这回换了贺天不愿如他所愿，被信息素挑逗却仍占据上风的Alpha坏心眼地低下头啄着Omega的锁骨，手指轻轻摩擦着莫关山因为发情而变得极度敏感的乳头，发红涨大的乳头随着摩擦传来些微的疼痛和刺激的快感，惹得莫关山的身体一阵阵颤抖。

贺天耐心地吻着莫关山的眉眼，却无论他怎样追寻都不肯施舍他一个落在唇上的亲吻，他跟莫关山比起来稍冷的手指顺着Omega腰窝的流畅肌肉滑进裤子里，皮肤间像滋生了附着力难以移开，他捏了捏他柔软的臀肉，手指探向臀缝间那个隐秘的小口。

这时莫关山忽然裂开嘴笑了，他看向后上方的眼睛里像装满星辰那样晶亮，贺天随即睁大了眼睛，因为两指间所触到的温热爱液远比以往要泛滥。

“……嘁，狗鸡，想不想来看看？”莫关山说的话化作一团白气吹在贺天的下颚，这个热辣的Omega话音刚落便强撑着坐了起来，他把身子靠向落地窗一侧，试图利用玻璃的冰冷缓解高温带来的眩晕，他利落地甩掉腿上的衣物，两手掰着修长的双腿对着贺天的方向张开。

此刻，窗外是深蓝色绸缎般的夜晚，清冷的月光撒在他泛红的皮肤上，他满面情态地朝自己的Alpha展示着最羞耻的地方，他的小腹下方赤红的阴茎矗立着，两枚圆润的卵蛋也大大咧咧地敞着，然而重点却在最下方，会阴连接着的那个粉色小口随着他的动作微微张开，一张一合地吐出流转着亮银碎片的透明爱液。

莫关山似乎是嫌这样还不够，更是用手指掐着臀肉掰开了一点儿那个地方，闪亮的液体更多地被红色的肉壁吐出，却在即将落到地上之前又被他伸出手指接住塞了回去。

“星空爱液胶囊，喜欢吗？”莫关山一边用手指搅动着自己湿热发痒的的内部，一边抬起眼睛睨着斜上方的男人，他头发里带着些薄汗，两颊烧得绯红，因喘息而起伏的胸膛带着胸前的小红点不断在视线里晃动，“还是你更喜欢别的颜色……啊啊！”

可怜的Omega话还没说完就被Alpha抓住手腕抽出，而后大腿被扳开，刚刚才从裤缝里瞥见一个头的紫红阴茎直直地捣入身体内部，胸前本就发涨发疼的一点被恶意捏住，嘴也被封上，只能发出呜呜的叫喊。

突如其来的闯入像要劈裂莫关山的身体，可是情潮又随之席卷，Alpha粗大的阴茎挤开温热还带着些酒香的液体在他潮湿的后穴凶猛地进出，每一下都直直顶到叫他发疯的那一点上，想要呻吟却又被接踵而至的抽插顶碎了声音，被撞得冲出去的身体又被他一只手扣住肩膀拉回，而于此同时，贺天伸进他嘴里的舌头带着清香的烈酒味道夺城掠地，剥夺着他嘴里的津液与氧气，而他贴着地面的后脑无处可避。

贺天被他身上甘甜又有点辣的奶橘味逼得发疯，用力在他的胸口吸吮了几个深色的痕迹，然而很快他发现不止这么回事儿，莫关山用的爱液胶囊除了发热以外还有点刺激感，不疼，却让他下面的那根又涨大了几圈，他不禁勾起嘴角，这家伙自己撩的火，可就不能怪他了。

过量的湿润带来的便是满室的情色水声，莫关山满面潮红，他很快被肏得只能惊叫，涎液与眼泪刚不由自主地溢出就被撞击得向上飞去。

“啊……啊嗯……嗯呜慢……慢一点……”

“你并不真的这样希望吧？”Omega发情期的第一次一般射得很快，贺天也没有刻意放慢速度，反而是更加快速地逼着莫关山发出拔高的呻吟。

“啊——！！”

奶白色的液体沾满了莫关山的小腹，贺天却远远没到射出的时候——他们经历过那么多次发情期，早就习惯了莫关山的反复发热和无数次高潮换来贺天的一次射精。他抬起身子撸上去额发，汗水从颊边滑落，被月光打出漂亮的光点，然后落进因为动作而布满褶皱的衬衫，又或者是只能隐隐约约看见的胸膛，他把还硬着的性器从莫关山的后穴里抽出来，紫红的柱身从凌乱的西装裤里伸出来，上面沾着从莫关山后穴里带出的晶亮液体，依依不舍地滴落到地面，莫关山喘息着从朦胧的高潮里回过神时看到这一幕，觉得简直可爱到不行。

冷酷霸总，钻石屌。他差点笑出声。

“嘿狗鸡！”于是他掩饰起笑意哑着嗓子喊那位仍把视线停留在他下体的Alpha，坏笑的样子像是从对方身上学来的，“要是你能坚持一晚不射，我就给你口。”

贺天恍然抬起头时，才发现他牙齿间不知何时衔起了另一枚紫色的胶囊，里面的液体像极了一种星空鸡尾酒。

下一秒莫关山便把胶囊咬碎了，紫色鎏金的液体流了他满嘴，从嘴角滑落下来沾湿了锁骨，配着他尚且迷离的神色和勾人的舌头构成了极具艺术感的画面。

贺天是不大能理解这种亮晶晶的东西究竟有什么好玩的，不过要是用的人换成了他甜美的小妻子，那么无论如何他也会舍命陪君子。

他凑过头去，两下舔去了从莫关山嘴边留下的“紫色星河”，然后舌头伸进去刮过他的上颚，吮吸他的上唇，正当他打算塞满他的口腔让人彻底失神的时候，味蕾品尝到的味道又让他失笑地停下。

“这玩意还挺甜的……怎么会想着买这个？”他呼出的气息在极近的距离下铺撒向莫关山的口鼻，零星的信息素让Omega发颤。

然而他似乎仍然想要炫耀一番，无意识布满水雾的眼睛抬起来看着他的Alpha：“因为有趣……这一款的名字还叫星河独角兽……”

接着他似乎在喘息间隙发现了什么，颤巍巍的指头伸过去扒贺天的衣服：“你怎么还穿着...快脱……”

Omega懒散的声音戛然而止，伴随着落在贺天肩上的手也蓦地一顿。

Alpha有些不解地顺着他的视线转过头去看自己的右肩膀，却看见白衬衫上沾着一片肉粉色的污痕。

是粉底……在可以制止之前莫关山感觉到自己的大脑已经开始止不住地胡思乱想起来，一种前所未有的危机感伴随着委屈和愤怒漫上心头，他几乎是立即瞪向贺天，全然不知自己盈满水光的眼睛其实一点威慑力也没有：“你他妈竟然……”

莫关山没来得及把话说完整，贺天贴着他腰上的手便忽地收紧，粗壮的性器再度捅入他湿软的小穴，莫关山被插得差点被口水呛住，而在他反应过来乱七八糟地骂人之前，贺天已然两手从他的膝弯穿过，保持着正面抱插的姿势将他抱起来向卧室走去。

随着步调更加深入紧密的某处让莫关山腿软腰也酥，只能够抬起无力的胳膊对着某个混蛋的肩膀一顿乱锤：“操你……放开我贺天！呜嗯……”

他心里又气又难过，后穴却违背意愿地传来一阵又一阵酸麻的快慰，眼泪不知不觉从积满的眼眶中落下，他四肢乏力只能咬住嘴唇软倒在贺天怀里，以此作为无声的抗议。

不知为什么，他这幅委屈巴巴的模样让贺天有些爱不释手，这情绪使得后穴也打着抖紧绷起来。于是贺天顿时玩心大起，也不着急解释自己身上为什么会带着女人的化妆品，只是把莫关山带到床上以后便把他翻了个身，从后面进入。

不出声就不出声呗，反正在他忍不住的时候大力扯拽床单的手和脚趾，还有眼角的泪花与嫣红更能让他兽性大发。

一时之间室内只剩下喘气的声音，莫关山简直要委屈到极点，床铺发出的吱呀响声让他听起来像是个廉价的妓女，正因为无可奈何的发情期而被身上这个恶劣的混球一次又一次翻来覆去地玩弄。

什么该死的二次蜜月，原来只是他的一厢情愿……

“莫仔！莫仔……”贺天注意到身下人的不对劲，他把他的脸翻过来，借着月光看见了发情期里身心极度脆弱敏感的Omega满脸的泪痕，嘴唇也被他自己咬得出了血，他顿时心疼得不行，为一时的兴起感到后悔万分，“对不起，我刚刚没解释清楚，这是一个逾矩的下属意外弄上的，我已经开除她了……”

眼看着面前的Omega不仅没止住眼泪，还大有越哭越厉害的趋势，贺天连忙吻了吻莫关山的脸颊和嘴唇：“我爱你，我说过的，我这辈子只想要你一个。”

“混蛋！傻逼！臭狗鸡！你他妈为什么不早点说！”莫关山觉得自己这个样子丢死人了，如此敏感得仿佛不像他，他可从来不是这种会因为一点点痕迹就乱下定义还委屈吧啦地酸了一路的人……而这件事全部都应该怪罪于贺天的恶劣，他于是决定要惩罚他，罚什么好呢？莫关山望着颠簸的天花板，晕晕沉沉的脑子忽然有了个好主意：多罚他玩几颗胶囊吧！

什么颜色的屌最倒胃口？莫关山想起了那颗被他早早从盒子里剔除的深绿色的、从颜色到名字都让人引起生理厌恶的爱液胶囊——

星际史莱姆。

好了，一夜七次一次七日郎贺天的每一溜精子都拥有了比星空独角兽更华丽醉人的名字。

fin  
* 莫关山信息素参考 潘海利根 鹰  
贺天信息素参考 香奈儿 蔚蓝  
（只是参考！不完全是）  



End file.
